This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to an acoustic liner assembly for reducing emitted noise propagating through a duct.
During operation, an aircraft propulsion system generates noise that requires attenuation and control. The noise generated by operation of the aircraft propulsion system is of many different frequencies, some of which contribute disproportionately more noise to the overall emitted noise. Accordingly, the aircraft propulsion system is provided with a noise attenuation liner. Ideally, the noise attenuation liner will reduce or eliminate noise of all frequencies generated within the propulsion system. However, practical limitations reduce the efficient attenuation of noise at some frequencies in favor of other noise frequencies. For these reasons, noise attenuation liners are only tuned or tailored to attenuate the most undesirable frequencies with the greatest efficiency. Unfortunately, the compromises required to efficiently attenuate the most undesirable frequencies limits the effective attenuation of other noise frequencies.